Love is Blood
by Miyako Hanabuchi
Summary: Perjuangan Cinta seorang gadis manis yang harus berakhir dengan berhentinya detak jantung pada tubuhnya. Berhentinya denyut nadi di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Berhentinya aliran nafas yang hangat pada pernafasannya. Berhentinya mengaliri darah pada setiap tempat yang butuh pemasokan sel darah merah.


**Desclaimer: Naruto Always Belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasoSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s), AU**

**Summary: Perjuangan Cinta seorang gadis manis yang harus berakhir dengan berhentinya detak jantung pada tubuhnya. Berhentinya denyut nadi di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Berhentinya aliran nafas yang hangat pada pernafasannya. Berhentinya mengaliri darah pada setiap tempat yang butuh pemasokan sel darah merah.**

**.**

**.**

**Love is Blood**

**.**

**.**

Sang Matahari mulai memancarkan kegarangannya keseluruh penjuru alam. Seolah olah berusaha menurunkan semangat orang orang yang merasakan kegarangannya. Namun tidak menurut 2 anak manis ini. Mereka berlarian kesana kemari tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Tampak seorang anak manis bersurai merah jambu berjalan mengendap endap kearah temannya. Sepertinya dia sedang asik mencari sesuatu di semak semak belukar.

"Sasori-_kun_! " teriak sang gadis dari belakang sambil menepuk pundak temannya, Sasori.

"Ssssttttt! Jangan berisik Saku-_chan_! Aku lagi nangkap belalang nih." Ujar Sasori menuruh Sakura diam, "Yes! Aku dapet belalangnya! Kau mau pegang Saku-_chan_? " Tanya Sasori sambil menunjukkan belalang tersebut kearah Sakura.

"AARRGGHH! SASORI! Aku gak mau liat! Geli Sasori geli!" Sakura berlari kehalaman rumahnya. Sasori terkekeh geli sambil memasukkan belalang tersebut ke dalam botol.

* * *

Setiap hari mereka bermain bersama. Pergi sekolah bersama. Bahkan ada yang berpikir mereka itu saudara kembar, karena mereka memiliki wajah yang lumayan mirip. Sampai suatu hari ketika Sakura dan Sasori berumur 16 tahun.

"_Nee_ Sasori-_kun_.. kita pergi ke taman yuk! Suntuk nih dirumah terus dari kemarin," teriak Sakura di jendela. Kebetulan jendela kamar Sasori dan kamar Sakura berhadapan.

"Ahh.. _Gomenne_ Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah ada janji dengan Deidara dan Tobi. Maaf ya," Ujar Sasori sambil menutup jendelanya.

Sakura menatap jendela itu dengan tatapan sedih. Sudah 2 bulan belakangan ini mereka jarang bermain bersama. Dulu biarpun Sasori bermain dengan teman-temannya pasti Sasori juga mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bermain. Tapi sekarang Sasori berbeda. Seperti menjauhi Sakura karena alasan yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Alasan yang Sasori sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari Sakura.

'Kau berubah Sasori-_kun_. kemana Sasori yang selalu bermain bersamaku? Kemana Sasori yang selalu ada disaat aku butuh?' batin Sakura sambil memandang kearah jalan. Sakura Melihat Sasori sedang menaiki sepeda motornya dan pergi. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sendirian.

Sesampai di taman Sakura duduk di bangku taman yang berada tepat di depan danau. Tanpa sengaja Sakura termangu menatap sepasang manusia yang sedang bermesraan sambil berpegangan tangan.

'Itu Sasori kan? Dia dengan siapa? Apa mereka pacaran? Sejak kapan? ' berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Sakura. Hatinya teriris pedih menatap mereka berdua sedang asyik bercanda tawa.

"Shizu-_chan_, kita ke pohon akasia itu yuk! " ajak Sasori kepada wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ngapain ? " tanya wanita tersebut.

"Udah ikut aja deh, yuk!" Sasori pun menggenggam tangan cewek tersebut. Sesampai di pohon akasia itu, Sasori mengambil batu yang ujungnya agak tajam lalu mengukir nama Sasori dan wanita tersebut, Shizuka.

"Ohh, jadi nama gadis itu Shizuka. Semenjak kamu kenal dengan gadis itu kamu udah lupa sama aku. Baiklah aku terima ini semua walaupun hatiku sakit." Gumam Sakura lirih sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Entah mengapa perasaan Sakura sakit sekali melihat mereka berdua. Tanpa sengaja Sasori melihat Sakura tengah berlari kearah jalan. Sasori ingin mengejar tetapi niat tersebut langsung diurungkan. Entah mengapa dia enggan meninggalkan Shizuka disini.

"Shizu-_chan_, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasori. Shizuka hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan 6x6, seorang gadis manis sedang termangu di meja belajarnya. Matanya yang indah mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening seakan akan _Emerald_ itu sudah tak sanggup menampung semuanya. Terbesit memori indah yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Sasori.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai Sasori. Aku ingin hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar sahabat. aku tau Sasori hanya mengganggapku sahabat. Tapi aku memiliki perasaan yang tiada tara ini tuhan. " ujar Sakura sedih. Sakura pun beranjak ke dekat jendela. Mengambil sebuah gitar yang diberikan Sasori untuknya pada hari ulang tahunnya yg ke 15. Sakura pun mulai menyanyi.

**_Sora ga naite iru~_**

**_Watashi ga mite imasu~_**

**_Watashi no te no naka ni namida o kyatchi~_**

**_Sore ga owaru iru to shite nomi chinmoku~_**

**_Watashitachiha chansu ga atta koto ga nai yō ni~_**

**_Anata wa watashi o kanji saseru koto wa arimasu ka~_**

**_Watashi no hidari wa nani mo nai yōna?~_**

**_Anata wa watashi ga motte iru subete no mono o toru koto ga dekimasu~_**

**_Anata wa, watashi wa subete o yaburu koto ga dekiru~_**

**_Watashi wa garasu-sei teru yō~_**

**_No yōna watashi wa,-shi de tsukura rete imasu~_**

**_Ni iku to, watashi o torikowasu shiyō~_**

**_Watashi wa jimen kara jōshō shimasu~_**

**_Chōkōsōbiru no yōna~_**

**_Chōkōsōbiru no yōna~_**

**_Sumōkukuria nado~_**

**_Watashi ga mezame~_**

Seketika air mata Sakura mengalir lagi. Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan lagu ini. Sakura menangis segugukan sambil menyebut nama Sasori.

'_Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka hati ini untuk orang lain? Mengapa hanya dia yang terus berada di benakku?'_Sakura terus memikirkan itu hingga Sakura tertidur pulas karena terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

Sedari tadi Sasori mendengar semuanya. Dia tidak terkejut. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap kearah jendela kamar Sakura.

"_Gomennasai _Sakura, aku sudah lama mengetahui bahwa kamu suka sama aku. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat aku menjauhimu. aku ngelakuin ini karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun sama kamu. kamu cuma teman sepermainanku dari kecil Sakura, Gak lebih." Ucap Sasori sambil menutup jendelanya.

* * *

2 tahun Sakura merasakan kenyataan pahit ini. Dan hari ini Sakura tamat SMA. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul kakak perempuannya ke Perth, Australia. Setelah memesan taksi dan mengeluarkan koper, Sakura kembali kekamar dan memandang kearah jendela kamar Sasori. dia mengira jendela kamar Sasori terbuka. Tetapi sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, jendela itu tertutup rapat. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Sasori tidak pernah membuka jendela itu lagi. Entah kenapa. Sakura pun terkejut mendengar bunyi klakson dari luar rumah.

"Sakura, taksi nya udah nyampe nak, " teriak _kaa-san_ dari bawah. Sakura pun bergegas mengunci pintu dan berlari menuju teras rumah.

"Hati hati ya sayang, jaga diri baik-baik disana. Jangan lupa begitu sampai langsung telpon Tayuya. " ujar _Kaa-san_ sambil mencium kedua pipi Sakura.

"_Hai',_ aku berangkat dulu ya. Bye." Sakura pun masuk kedalam taksi. Matanya tak lepas memandang halaman rumah Sasori. Tetapi rumah itu sepi. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan _Kaa-san._

"_Kaa-san_, rumah Sasori-_kun_ kok sepi ya? kok dia gak ngucapin aku selamat jalan sih? Jahat banget!" kesal Sakura.

"Enggg, _Kaa-san_ gatau. Mungkin mereka sedang pergi."

"Yaudah deh, pak, ayo jalan." Sakura pun melambaikan tangan kearah _Kaa-san_nya. Saat melewati rumah Sasori, Sakura berbisik. '_Good bye _Sasori_-kun, see you later and don't forget me. Love you_ '

* * *

8 tahun Sakura tinggal di negri kangguru itu. Tidak terasa Sakura sudah menyelesaikan S2 nya di Australia dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Sakura kembali ke Indonesia demi seseorang. Ya, Sasori. Saat Sakura sampai di rumahnya, Sakura melihat pemandangan asing. Sasori sedang menggendong seorang anak berumur 2 tahunan. Jantungnya berdebar. Pikirannya kacau. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

"Hai Sasori-_kun_! " sapa Sakura ramah. Sasori yang terkejut melihat Sakura langsung menurunkan anaknya.

"Itu anak siapa? " tanya Sakura ingin memastikan.

"Enngg.. ini Gaara, anakku."

**JEDAR**

Bagai tersambar petir Sakura mendengarnya. Sasori yang bingung reflek menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Kamu gak papa kan Sakura? " tanya Sasori.

"Ada tamu ya?" tanya seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari rumah.

"Ini temenku, Sakura." Jawab Sasori sekenanya.

"Ohh sahabatmu itu ya, hai Sakura. Aku Shizuka." ujar Shizuka sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura membalas uluran tangan Shizuka. " Sakura."

"Masuk dulu yuk Sakura, kita nostalgia. Aku pengen denger cerita tentang kamu di Australia. " ajak Shizuka. Tapi Sakura reflek menggeleng kedua kepalanya.

"Lain kali ya Shizu, aku mau beres beres dulu. Bye." Sakura pun menarik tas kopernya dan masuk kedalam rumah. Sekarang rumah ini sepenuhnya milik Sakura. Kedua orang tua Sakura sudah pindah ke Hokkaido. Sesampai dikamar Sakura merebahkan badannya di atas kasur dan menangis. Ya, menangis. Cuma itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

"Sasori-_kun_, aku ga nyangka kamu udah nikah. Percuma saja aku pulang ke Konoha. Niatnya Aku mau ngutarain perasaan aku. Tapi bukannya kesenangan yang aku dapat. Malah kehancuran yang kamu beri ke aku Sasori," ujar Sakura sedih. Sakura pun beranjak kearah meja belajar. Mengambil diarynya dan mulai menulis. Menulis semua kekesalan, perasaannya kepada Sasori, dan bagimana dia mencoba berpaling ke lelaki lain dan Sakura tidak bisa. Bayangan wajah Sasori mengurungkan niat Sakura untuk _move on_. Setelah selesai dibawahnya Sakura menulis, " _I love you forever Sasori_.". Tiba tiba muncul niat iseng Sakura untuk menulis kata-kata tersebut menggunakan darahnya. Sakura menggoreskan ujung jarinya dengan pisau kecil lalu mulai menulis. Setelah menulis kata-kata tersebut tanpa sengaja pisau tersebut mengenai pergelangan tangannya. Karena pisau tersebut sangat tajam mengakibatkan luka yang sangat dalam. Darah mengucur dengan deras. Dan Sakura hanya terdiam._' Mungkin ini jalan terakhirku'_ pikir Sakura. Tiba tiba pandangannya pun menjadi gelap.

Entah kenapa perasaan Sasori gelisah malam itu. Seperti akan ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Sasori yang tak kuat menahan perasaan berat itu pun bergegas kerumah Sakura dan memecet bel rumah Sakura. tetapi tidak ada sahutan.

"Jangan jangan, SAKURA! " Sasori pun mendobrak pintu utama rumah Sakura dan berlari menuju kamar Sakura. Tiba tiba Sasori melihat Sakura sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"SAKURA! BANGUN SAKURA BANGUN! APA YANG TERJADI SAMPAI KAMU NGELAKUIN HAL SEPERTI INI SAKURA? KENAPA SAKURA? JAWAB AKU!" teriak Sasori panik. Sasori melihat Sakura membuka matanya. Lemah.

"Sasori-_kun_.. maafin.. aku…ya…aku... gak.. berniat.. ngelakuin.. ini.. ini.. tuh.. ke..cela..ka..an.." ucap Sakura terbata bata.

"Sakura _please_! Jangan tinggalin aku! kamu itu sahabat aku! Maafin aku Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Sasori menangis.

"Kamu.. lo.. ga.. beru..bah.. ya…te..tap..ceng..eng…" ringis Sakura sambil tersenyum sakit.

"Bertahan Sakura! aku bakalan bawa kamu ke rumah sakit!" seru Sasori sambil mencoba mengangkat Sakura. Tapi Sakura langsung menepis tangan Sasori.

"Ga..usah..Sasori…Aku…cu..ma..mau..bil..ang..kalo..kamu..har..us..jaga..Shizu…ka..ya..jangan..buat..dia..menangis..jangan..sia..siakan..dia..seperti..kamu sia..siain..aku..bye..." mata _emerald _Sakura tertutup sempurna. Nafasnya seketika berhenti. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sasori seketika terlepas. Sasori yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Sakura! Bangun Sakura! _Please _deh gausah pake bercanda!" Sasori mengguncang guncang tubuh Sakura. Namun tak ada respon dari tubuh Sakura. Mata _Hazel_ menatap nanar tubuh yang berada di pangkuannya ini.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Pemakaman Sakura sudah usai. Haruno Mebuki berkali kali pingsan melihat jasad Sakura dimasukkan kedalam liang lahat. Haruno Tayuya, Haruno Kizashi, Shizuka, Gaara dan semua pelayat sudah pulang duluan. Tinggal Sasori seorang diri menatap pusara Sakura. Sasori merasa bersalah telah menjauhi Sakura selama ini. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke pekaman Sasori menemukan diary lusuh diatas meja kamar Sakura. Yang lebih mengejutkan ada tulisan yg dibuat Sakura menggunakan darah. Tulisan yang membuatnya seketika dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Gomennasai Sakura-_chan_, aku gak bermaksud meyakiti hati kamu._ Good bye _Sakura-_chan_. Semoga tenang di alam sana," Sasori pun berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan pusara Sakura. Kini Sasori merasa separuh dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Sakura. Perasaan ini muncul setelah dia kehilangan Sakura. Perasaan sayang dan cintanya datang begitu saja. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu perasaan ini muncul. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sakura telah meninggalkannya. Sahabat sejatinya yang dulu sempat dia acuhkan kini telah mendahuluinya. Sahabat yang selalu setia berada disaat dia butuh. Tetapi selalu dia jauhkan disaat Sakura membutuhkannya.

"_You're my best friend_ Sakura. _Best friend forever in my heart. Ever and ever._" Gumam Sasori sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

RnR jika berkenan~

**-Miyako Hanabuchi-**


End file.
